Don't you want somebody to love
by opticalAffinity
Summary: LeviHan - Levi and Zoe slowly realize that their friendship turns into something much bigger(to be continued!)


**_-This is like my second real fanfiction, because well i wanted to contribute to the levihan fandom u_u i hope they aren't too out of character enjoy -_**

It has been five days since Zoe didn't leave her laboratory, to read journals and study Sawney's and Bean's behaviour. She only ate dry bread and drank water, slept on her desk and didn't bathe within those days. Some new recruits got worried of what happened to her. Irwin did tell them everything is just as normal as anything else, it was just Zoe being herself. Avoiding disturbance. Being just by herself with her books.

People who knew Zoe, weren't worried. No one but one person, who didn't even admitted to be _worried_. Corporal Levi couldn't stand her absence for some reason. Day for day he asked around whether she left her laboratory or not.

"Commander, did Hanji leave that damn laboratory already?" he asked the blonde man. Irwin just sighed and shook his head. "Not even for a minute." He added. Levi frowned and looked away. _That's it. _– he murmured, thanked the commander and went away. He went directly to Zoe's laboratory and knocked "Hanji, open this god damn door and come out for fuck's sake.". His voice was filled with annoyance but he stayed calm. He could hear something fall down from inside of the laboratory. He knocked again "Hanj—" the door opened just before he could finish. The tall brunette looked down at him with her tired eyes and smiled "Whoa there, Levi, long time no see!" she chuckled and yawned.  
"Did you decide to live in that stink hole?" he hissed at her.  
"You look worse than usual.". Zoe stretched her back and turned back to her desk "And why are you here? You don't have to clean up this mess! I'm very comfortable with this!". His eye twitched but he stayed silent and grabbed her arm before she could sit down and dragged her out of the laboratory. She tried to get loose but he was stronger, therefore she just let him drag her around like a little child.  
Levi took her into his room, which was quite unusual. He mainly wanted people to stay away from his room and rather go to his office if they required anything from him. He glanced at her and told her to get ready for a long bath. She said, a quick shower is all she needed but once she saw the way he looked at her, she immediately went to the bathroom to take a bath, as he _commanded_ her to.

One hour later, Zoe came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a big towel. She didn't see Levi at first, but after she smelled the scent of nice, warm food, she knew he had been busy cooking. That was also one of the things he was great at, apart from his fighting and, well, cleaning skills. She sat down on his sofa, trying to hold her towel just fine so she won't expose herself. It's not like she was hideous, but she thought he would feel quite uncomfortable because of it – If there even is anything that could make him _really_ uncomfortable.  
She didn't have to wait long for him to come and bring her a bowl of rice, a lot of vegetables and even meat, which had almost such a high value as gold. "Eat." He commanded while giving her a pair of chopsticks and sitting down next to her.  
"No, you didn't have to! I'm perfectly fine, I ate enough while working those few days!" the woman answered. Levi wasn't convinced. "Those were five days – not a few." He corrected her. "And you couldn't have eaten enough by just eating a dry and probably hard loaf of bread." She didn't even tried to argue with that. She knew she was hungry. She simply didn't like it when people noticed how she forgets about herself while working. Slowly, she started eating the warm meal. After a few bites, she ate almost as if she has been starving. While watching her eat, one corner of Levi's lips rose, though it didn't last long. He was glad she didn't try to refuse to eat in order to show how well she is doing.

"Mh dnt hoov me floths." She said while still eating.

Levi had a hard time understanding her, so she repeated with a clear mouth "I don't have my clothes. I'm very naked here. Like, titan naked."  
"Yes, you are. And I'm glad you are wearing this towel instead of your dirty clothes, to be honest." She blushed a little bit, and wanted to say something, but he was quicker "You didn't give me the key to your room so I couldn't get you clean clothes."He loosened his cravat and watched her finish her meal.  
"There's tea for you in the kitchen. But now, give me the key and I'll get some proper clothes for you." Zoe nodded, stood up, grabbed her keys out of her jacket and gave them to Levi. He immediately stood up and walked out of the room to get Zoe her clothes. She chuckled and went into the kitchen to see for the tea.

Levi usually didn't walked into other people's rooms and looked for their clothes so he did feel a bit strange doing so. Especially since Zoe was a woman. Little gifted – in his opinion – but a woman after all. Once he arrived at her door, he opened it and walked in with caution. He knew that cleanliness wasn't Zoe's strong side.  
Her room was just as he thought – a mess. There were books, papers and several journal pages everywhere. A lot of cups with unfinished coffee and clothes lying around. He had to remind himself what he came for. As soon as he found her closet, he started getting the stuff together. A shirt, pants... underwear. _Why does she even need a bra?_ – he thought to himself. "That should do. Better this than her being 'titan naked'." He murmured while parodying her voice. He hoped no one would see him carrying her clothes to his room. Especially not Irwin.

Once he came back to his room, he spotted her laying on the couch. The towel was laying on the floor and the cup of tea she made for herself, wasn't even finished – as usual. Levi wanted to throw all of her clothes on her, but once he saw her peaceful, and quite pretty, face, he just laid them down on a chair. He then took of her glasses, put them on the coffee table, put a nice and warm coat over her and gazed at her features. While doing so, he smiled. He would never admit how much he liked her. No matter how much of a freak she could be.  
He kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom to wash her dirty clothes.


End file.
